The hypothesis of this pilot project is that craving & loss of control phenomenon often observed in alcoholics are induced or exacerbated by inhibition of basal ganglia/limbic striatal neuronal output caused by acute, dopaminergic effects of alcohol ingestion. This is part a developing, multi-dimensional approach to testing the proposed involvement of the basal ganglia/limbic striatal & thalamocortical neuronal circuits in alcoholism.